Heroes Etiam Clamabunt
by Lieh
Summary: Finalmente eu descobri o que era aquele som. Era um soluço. Um choro. E vinha de uma porta nos fundos do quarto do chalé 3.


**Fanfic para os Jogos do Acampamento Meio-Sangue do Need For Fic.**

_**Heroes Etiam Clamabunt**_*****

Eu segui novamente aquele som. Já fazia um tempo que eu o escutava. A cada passo, ficava mais alto, e minha preocupação aumentava.

Novamente o som. Não se propagava sempre, mas sim em intervalos alternados. Dessa vez foi mais alto, o que significava que eu estava perto de descobrir.

Parei. Estaquei. Eu estava em frente ao chalé 3 – chalé de Poseidon, o deus dos mares e dos terremotos. E só havia um habitante naquele chalé.

E era de lá que o som vinha.

Por um momento eu pensei, lá no fundo da minha mente, que eu estava ouvindo coisas e ficando louca. A situação no acampamento estava desesperadora. Todos nós, principalmente Silena Beauregard, estávamos muito abalados com a morte de Charles Beckendorf. Naquela manhã, Percy havia chegado sem a companhia do filho de Hefesto, acabando com toda a chama de esperança que tínhamos.

Nossa primeira perda numa guerra. E tudo caminhava para mais perdas e mais sofrimento.

Eu havia tentado consolar Silena, porém eu era péssima nisso, então deixei Clarisse conversando com ela. Caminhando para o meu chalé foi que eu passei a ouvir aquele som esquisito. Parecia que alguma coisa estava sendo estrangulada.

Eu pensei de tudo enquanto eu adentrava o chalé. Vazio. Estava bagunçado, é claro, cheio de papel de bala e salgadinhos. O quarto: vazio. Estranhei. Eu havia visto Percy entrando aqui após a queima da mortalha de Beckendorf, o que não fazia muito tempo. As atividades no acampamento continuaram, mas só agora eu percebi que eu não havia visto mais ele depois da nossa... _Briga_, digamos assim, durante a inspeção.

Culpa. Era terrível esse sentimento. Eu descontei nele toda a minha mágoa, as minhas frustrações, desespero... E raiva. Raiva daquela tal de Rachel Dare, raiva por ele ter procurado por ela e não por mim quando ele mais precisava.

Eu me senti trincar os dentes. A raiva queria voltar, mas o som novamente me despertou dos meus pensamentos.

Finalmente eu descobri o que era aquele som.

Era um soluço. Um choro.

E vinha de uma porta nos fundos do quarto do chalé 3.

Senti minha garganta se fechar como se uma corda se amarrasse firmemente a ponto de me sufocar. Eu abri. Parei. Olhei.

Percy estava sentado numa espécie de um píer a beira de um pequeno lago que se desbocava no mar do estreito de Long Island. O lugar tinha uma vista linda para a praia a frente, além dos vales e da floresta que cercava o acampamento. Estava um dia lindo...

Mas o que eu vi me deixou totalmente desolada com vontade de sair correndo dali.

Era Percy. Era Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon, herdeiro da Grande Profecia, herói que havia enfrentado tantas situações difíceis...

_Chorando._

Ele estava sentado com a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos, seus ombros se sacudindo a cada soluço que ele deixava escapar.

Eu nunca vi Percy chorando. _Nunca_. Eu já o vi triste, com raiva, feliz, agindo de maneira idiota, mas chorando nunca. Em todos esses anos que eu o conhecia.

Aquela imagem, porém me mostrou um lado dele totalmente oculto. Vê-lo daquela forma me assustava, porque eu sempre tive uma imagem dele de alguém forte, que não se deixa abalar, que mesmo vendo tudo dando errado sempre tentava ser otimista.

No entanto, a morte de Beckendorf – que por sinal, era seu amigo próximo – deve ter sido demais para ele. Era bem provável dele se culpar para o resto da vida. Afinal, por mais que Percy fosse a esperança do acampamento – todo mundo confiava nisso – ele era humano, não um deus.

O pior de tudo foi a minha atitude quando ele veio desabafar sobre o seu sonho com a Rachel Dare. Por mais que eu odiasse ouvir o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer com aquela garota estúpida, eu não fui justa em gritar com ele daquela forma.

Ele precisou e _precisava_ de mim e não da Rachel naquele momento. E eu estava disposta a consertar a besteira que eu havia feito.

Deixei-o ouvir a minha aproximação. Eu o vi levantar a cabeça e ficar rígido, limpando o rosto para tentar disfarçar.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele, olhando-o carinhosamente. O rosto estava vermelho e os olhos, inchados, e aquela imagem apertou o meu coração.

Ele estava com o peso da guerra nas costas, carregando sozinho, enquanto eu brigava com ele por ciúmes – algo tão fútil diante dos problemas enormes que tínhamos. Aquilo parecia tal ruim quanto carregar o céu.

Percy estava sem graça, isso era verídico, pois ele não tinha como esconder que estava chorando. Com uma coragem hercúlea, a mesma que me fez beijá-lo no Monte Santa Helena, eu o fiz deitar a cabeça no meu colo.

Ele não recuou. Meu coração disparou de alegria.

Ficamos lá não sei por quanto tempo. Ele chorou um pouco, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos bagunçados. Quando dei por mim, ele havia dormido.

Enquanto contemplava seu semblante sereno, vendo o vento bagunçar alguns fios de cabelos negros, eu sussurrei para ele:

- Todo herói já chorou um dia, Percy, e com você não seria diferente. Porque isso é ser um herói: é lutar pelo o que você ama.

Não sei se ele ouviu, mas eu vi um vislumbre de um sorriso. Beijei delicadamente sua testa e depois – não resistindo à tentação – seus lábios.

Mesmo com todo caos que estava o mundo, eu consegui enxergar novamente a chama da esperança, que havia indo embora com Beckendorf. Porque enquanto houvesse heróis como Percy Jackson, sempre teríamos alguém para lutar pelo o que vale a pena.

***N/A:** A frase significa Os Heróis Também Choram.


End file.
